Das stinkt mir!
Das stinkt mir! ist ein Jarvis-Comic, in dem das Paar "Lien-Darvis" ihren ersten Auftritt hat. Gegenspieler dieses Comics ist Geoffrey St. John. Es ist auch der erste Comic, in dem Lien-Da eine gute Rolle spielt. Eines Tages.... Kommentator: Noch 10 Sekunden und das Spiel ist aus! McPherson hat den Ball, er ist schussbereit und.... Jaaa! Touchdown! Und das Spiel ist aus! Die Albion Junior High School gewinnt mit 5:3 gegen Station Square Elementary! Später.... Jarvis: Das war ein Spiel, was, Rutan? Rutan: Ja! Grundschüler gegen Mittelschüler, is' klar, wer gewinnt! Jarvis geht zu seinem Auto, ein Pontiac Aztek (Achtung, Google Bilder könnte Augenkrebs oder einen Herzinfarkt hevorrufen!!!) aus dem ersten Modelljahr, 2001. Kurz darauf... Jarvis: Ah, da wären wir! Zuhause! Mal sehen, was ich für Mails habe! Er schaltet seinen iMac G3 an. GLÖNG! "Oh, eine Email vom König höchstpersöhnlich!" Sekunden später, in einem Mercedes 600 der Königsfamilie: "Düdeldi!" Elias: Eine SMS von Jarvis: 'Ich glaube, du machst dir unnötig Sorgen. Warum sollte jemand scharf auf deinen Thron sein?" Er steigt aus dem Auto und geht ins Thronzimmer: "Er hat recht: ich mache mir unnötig Sorgen!" 25 Meter höher schnipsen zwei Finger hinter einem Schild, welches danach (auf Elias) fällt. Elias wird ohnmächtig und so auch von der Palastwache aufgefunden. Sekunden später, bei Jarvis.... DRÜLL! Jarvis' Nokia 9000 Communicator klingelt. Jarvis: Hallo...Was?! Ohne Bewusstsein? Ich komme! Schlosswache: Ich habe Seine Majestät auf dem Boden liegend gefunden und sofort den Herren McPherson angerufen! Jarvis steigt in den Aztek, welcher Startschwierigkeiten hat: "Mach hin, du Frankenstein der Autos!" Eine Dreiviertelstunde später.... Jarvis: ...und Sie wollen mir sagen, ich komme mit diesem Auto nicht rein? Wache: Genau! Jarvis: Die Schlosswache hat mich eingeladen, also fahr ich jetzt! Wache: Na gut... Jarvis fährt auf den Parkplatz: "Den 600er kenne ich, das ist der Wagen der Königsfamilie. Aber wem gehört das Chrysler by Chrysler Coupe?" Im Schloss.... Jarvis (in Sakko und Krawatte): Sind deine Eltern nicht da? Elias: Die machen Urlaub in Mercia.* (*wahrer Grund: Der Zeichner konnte Max, Megan und Alexis nicht zeichnen) Jedenfalls wurde ich von diesem herabfallendem Schild getroffen, welches seit 500 Jahren an der Wand hing, felsenfest, mit 10 anderen Schildern. Warum fiel es heute runter? Ein Klötern ertönt aus dem Flur. Jarvis: Schnell! Das könnte der Angreifer sein! Jarvis sieht gerade noch, wie einer grüner Stiefel hinter der Ecke und einer umgefallenen Ritterrüstung verschwindet. BRAAAMMM! Elias: Verdammt, er hat ein Auto! Und was für eins, dem Geräusch nach zu beurteilen! Kurz darauf sitzen die beiden im Mercedes der Königsfamilie, Kennzeichen "CA- (Castle Acorn) AF" (Acorn Family). Jarvis: Siehst du ihn? Elias: Da vorne ist er! ???: Der Wagen des Königs! F....! Der verschwendet keine Zeit! Ich muss einfach noch mehr Gas geben! Denen werd' ich's zeigen! BRÜLL! WROOOOOO.... Das australische Coupé rast an einer Radarkontrolle von Zonic auf seiner Polizei-MZ Saxon 500 vorbei. Dabei fährt ??? so schnell, dass der Blitzer explodiert! Zonic startet das Motorrad und verfolgt ??? ???: Zwei gegen einen is' nich fair! Jetzt hole ich meine Waffe! Zonic: ! Jarvis: Jetzt wissen wir's! Es ist....Geoffrey! Er schaut mit einem Auge auf die Straße und mit dem anderen auf Zonic, Elias und Jarvis. Außerdem lenkt er mit einem Arm (Rechtslenker!) und schießt mit dem anderen! Jarvis & Elias: Geoffrey St. John! Jarvis: Er ist unberechenbar! Fahr' mich erst mal nach Hause!** (**wahrer Grund: Der Comic hat gerade erst angefangen, und sie können doch ihn doch nicht gleich besiegen!) Elias: Was glaubst du, was ich hier mache?! Geoffrey hält an: "Sie wünschen?" Zonic: Ihren Führerschein! Sie sind zu schnell gefahren! Elias: Ich fahr' dich also nach Hause, wo du Pläne schmieden kannst! Jarvis: Ja, mach das! Abends... Jarvis liegt halb auf seinem Bett, neben ihm ein riesiges Poster des Stammbaums der "Brotherhood of Guardians". (direkt aus "The Complete Sonic Encyclopedia" entnommen) Dort sind folgende Namen zu lesen: Lara-Su, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Lara-Le, Locke, Jenna-Lu, (gerade so), Sabre, Athair, Crystal-La und Janelle-Li. Der Rest wird von Jarvis und seinem Bett versteckt. Jarvis hat die Arme hinter seinen Kopf gefaltet: "Wie besiegen wir Geoffrey? Gute Frage; er ist sehr gerissen...Außerdem verfügt er über Magie (was Elias zu spüren bekam) und...Oh nein, die schon wieder!" Eine Gruppe von jugendlichen Echidnas in Hoodies, einem grünen 64er Chevrolet Impala Cabriolet und Albion-Thrashers-Baseballkappen hopst zu "Still Livin'" von Freddie Gibbs die Straße entlang. Jarvis: Die bringen mich noch mal um den Verstand! Da kommt ihm eine Idee: "(Ich hab's!) Vielleicht kann Remington mich im Kampf gegen Geoffrey unterstützen!" In Remingtons Büro ist Teri-Lu gerade dabei, eine Marlboro-Kippe in der Aschenbecher zu drücken. Als das Telefon klingelt, hält sie sich den Aschenbecher ans Ohr: "Hallo?" Jarvis: Warum dauert das denn so lange?! Kurz darauf verbindet Teri-Lu ihn mit Remington, aber zuerst landet er in einer Warteschleife, und das Warteschleifenlied ist natürlich https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WzE_9LZhAY ! Remington hat die Füße auf den Tisch gelegt und isst Chips: "Hallo? Ach du bist...Was? Wer? OK, ich patrolliere die Stadt!" Er sucht der ganze Stadt mit seinem fetten 2000er Ford Excursion (Kennzeiche: "EST-RE") ab, aber er findet Geoffrey nicht. Der versteckt sich in einer Mülltonne, die in einer Ecke steht, neben einer Hauswand auf der ein A in einem Kreis und das Wort "Beryl" gekritzelt wurde (=Anarchy Beryl) sowie einem Plakat, welches ein Konzert von Mina & den Forget-Me-Knots am 28.6. ankündigt.... Remington: Ich sehe ihn nicht! Gut! Er fährt wieder zurück. Geoffrey steckt seinen Kopf aus der Tonne: "Uff! Er ist weg! Länger hätte ich es nicht ausgehalten!" Müllmann, der gerade die Tonnen wegbringen wollte (offscreen): Hilfe! Das sagenhafte Ungeheuer aus der Tonne! Später, in einem Wohnmobil (einem 2000er Damon Challenger in braun/weiß, Kennzeichen "NM-GSJ") außerhalb der Stadt.... Geoffrey: Was ist eigentlich in dieser Schublade drin? Ich habe sie nie aufgemacht....Finden wir's heraus! "Ein zerbrochener Stift, zwei Packungen Kaugummi und...eine Buffalo 397!***" (***Die Buffalo 397 ist eine gefährliche Laserwaffe, dessen Wirkung mit einem Ziegelstei vegleichbar ist, der in eine Flachglasscheibe fliegt!) "Ach ja, jetzt weiß ich, wo die herkommt! Im Juni 1998 hatte ich das Secret Service überfallen und ihnen diese Waffe vorgeführt!" (StH #62) "Ich werde sie upgraden!" Irgendwann in der Nacht.... Geoffrey: Nicht schon wieder diese Punker! Die werden den Effekt einer geupgradeten Buffalo 397 spüren! (Die beiden sind Jaker, Rutan...und Klassenkameraden, die gerade vom Abschlussball in Jakers Truck, einem Toyota T100 von 1998, fahren und ihre Lieblingsmusik hören (Black Flag - My War)) Jaker wird angeschossen: "Oooh..." Rutan dreht sich um: "Jaker?!" Sie kommen von der Straße ab, das langgezogene "War" im Song verschmilzt mit Rutans Schrei MY...WAAAAAA(Rutan)AAAAAAAAH! KRUNSCH! Der Truck rammt einen Baum, zum Glück hatte der T100 in seinem letzten Modelljahr ('98) Airbags! Rutan steigt aus: "J...Jaker? Ein Glück, sein Herz schlägt, er lebt noch!" "Hallo Mom? Kannst du mich abholen? Ich bin am Rande des Feral Forest und habe mit Jakers Truck einen Unfall gebaut. Jaker selbst ist ohnmächtig!" "Schick' Salma, die Polizei, einen Krankenwagen und Jarvis!" Kurz darauf parkt Salma ihren roten Isuzu Amigo (1998-2000) am Waldrand: "Rutan? Deine Mutter hat gesagt, ich sollte kommen. Was ist denn?" Wenn man vom Teufel spricht: Wenige Minuten später parkt Lien-Da ihren silbernen Mercedes W163 hinter den Amigo. Salma setzt sich also mit ihrem Freund neben den verunfallten Truck: "Rutan, erzähl uns wie der Unfall passiert ist!" Rutan: OK. Also.... "Jaker hat mit Riki-Le rumgemacht. Die lieben sich schon seit längerer Zeit. Wir beide und Riki-Le (in ihrem eigenen Jeep Wrangler YJ) sind dann gegen 23:00 Uhr wieder los gefahren, völlig planmäßig in Jakers Truck...Auf dem Rückweg haben wir, als Punkfans, unsere Lieblingsmusik gehört. Kurz darauf wurde Jaker angeschossen! Ich hatte gerade noch gesehen, wie sich jemand aus einem weißen, amerikanischem...." In diesem Moment erscheint Jarvis in seinem Zweitwagen, einem Lamborghini LM002. Er trägt, ungewöhnlicherweise, ein schwarzes Sonic-X-Shirt mit einem gräulich-blauen Sonic, sowie in blauen Buchstaben daneben dessen Name auf Japanisch. Jarvis: Der Arzt kommt gleich, der Polizeiwagen hat eine Panne, deshalb dauert das so lange! Später... Arzt: Die Diagnose ist mir unbekannt, aber ihm geht's definitiv nicht gut! Jarvis: Remington, hast du schon dieses weiße Wohnmobil da durchsucht? Remington: Guter Hinweis Jarvis, mein Team wird es durchsuchen! Geoffrey: Oh nein! Sie wollen mein Wohnmobil durchsuchen! Er versprüht seinen "Duft"! Als der E.S.T-Cop die Tür aufbricht, kommt ihm einen unerträglicher Geruch entgegen: "Hände...Uääh! Hier stinkt's! Unerträglich!" Als sie wieder rauskommen.... Remington (mit purpurrotem Gesicht und rot anschwillenden Augen): Waaas? Ihr traut euch nicht rein WEGEN DEM GERUCH?! E.S.T-Cop: Ja... Remington: Rein mit euch! Und diesmal durchsucht ihr es, ihr Weicheier! "Wir trauen uns nicht rein wegen dem Geruch". Ngrnhkrhbkh...(Vokale hinzufügen= Nagorno-Karabakh, ein nicht anerkanntes Land mitten in einem azerbaijanischem Landstrich) Jarvis: Da kommt noch einer! Halt ihn an, Remington! Vielleicht hat er was gesehen! (Im Hintergrund kann man immer noch Lara-Su sehen, die in der "Beta-Version" des Comics eigentlich auch kommen sollte, aber aus der endgültigen Fassung rausgeschnitten wurde, wie sie aus ihrem VW New Beetle steigt) Edmund (P.X.E): Nein, ich habe nichts gesehen. Kann ich jetzt weiter? Remington: In Ihrem Führerschein steht, dass Sie am 5.9.1899 geboren wurden. Ich nehme an, das ist ein Druckfehler? Edmund: Nein! Remington: Das war's für heute! Ihr könnt... Allle fahren los. ....nach Hause fahren? Am nächsten Morgen, bei Jarvis: Jarvis: Mal sehen, ob der Unfall in den Nachrichten ist! Er setzt sich in seinen Lay-Z-Boy legt sich seine Decke um und schaltet auf Kanal 11, wo News 11 läuft. Echidna-Nachrichtensprecherin: Guten Morgen. Wegen der sogenannten Thronsorge ist König Acorn bis auf weiteres nach Snottingham gezogen, wo er bleiben wird, bis sein gegalubter Verschwörer besiegt worden ist! (Die Autos in Snottingham haben Kennzeichen mit Anspielungen auf Archie-Sonic-Zeichner: "SNO 33YAR" (Tracy Yardley), "SNO 21IF" (Ian Flynn) und "SNO 10SB" (Steven Butler) ) Geoffrey beobachtet ihn von hinten durchs Fenster, die Nachrichtensprecherin fährt fort: "Außerdem geht der Coup'd etat in Soumerca weiter und rhabarber rhabarber...Zudem findet heute in den Mystic Ruins das traditionelle Unveiling von Königstochter Tikal statt. Um 12 Uhr Mittags wird sie offiziell von ihrer Mutter Prinzessin Alucion als 16 Jahre alt erklärt." (Im Hintergrund ist Pachacamacs Grab zu erkennen!) Während Jarvis gerade erst aufwacht, fährt Geoffrey bereits zum Schloss, wo die Wache noch keinen Dienst haben und er aus dem Kronenzimmer mit dem prächtigen Fresko aus dem 18ten Jahrhundert, welches den Großen Krieg, der von 1720 bis 1725 tobte, die Krone entnimmt.... Am Nachmittag, bei Jarvis.... Echidna-Nachrichtensprecherin: ...und hier noch eine Eilmeldung: Die Krone von König Elias Acorn wurde gestohlen. Man vermutet... Jarvis: Oh... Das Telefon klingelt. "Huch?" Julie-Su: Ich muss eine Basis der Dark Legion infiltrieren. Willst du mitkommen? Jarvis schaltet den Fernseher ab: "Oh...OK, gerne!" Später, in einem Ventilatorschacht.... JS: Schscht! Wir nähern uns den gefährlichsten Echidnas der Dark Legion: Kragok und Lien-Da! Jarvis hat plötzlich einen erstaunten, leeren Blick. Noch nie ist ihm die Grandmasterin der Dark Legion so hübsch vorgekommen! JS: Jarvis?.... (Ja, ein 15-Jähriger kann eine 33-Jährige Ameisenigeldame lieben! Schon mal "Harold und Maude" gesehen?!) Später, in Jarvis' Aztek.... Jarvis: Die Infiltration war ein voller Erfolg! Wie gut, dass 'Su mir (eine gefesselte) Lien-Da übergeben hat! (JS hat Kragok gefesselt und mitgenommen!) Jarvis wirft ihr seinen KFN (Kühlschrank für Notfälle) zu und sperrt sie in seinen sehr sauberen Keller: "So! Das müsste reichen, bis ich Geoffrey besiegt habe! Du hast die Pfoten frei, aber keine Abhaumöglichkeit! Ich habe die Schlüssel zu allen Türen, und die Fenster sind zu schmal zu durchklettern! "Wenn der Comic..." RUMMS! "...zu Ende ist...." ROMMS! "....küsse ich...." KRACH! "...sie!" KRACKS! 4. Mauer gebrochen! Später, in einem (GM "New Look") Bus in Albion... Jarvis: Hier ist mein Fahrschein. Kann ich durchgehen? Fahrer (Geoffrey!): OK. Beide denken sich: Bis auf ihn ist der Bus leer. Gut! Plötzlich springt der Fahrer aus dem Bus! Jarvis: Ist der wahnsinnig?! Springt bei voller Fahrt aus dem Bus! Oh nein! Der Fahrer war Geoffrey! Ich muss schnell hier raus! Der Bus rast in eine Blockbuster Polar Bear- (Anspielung auf die amerikanische Videothekkette Blockbuster) Filiale. Dessen "Deal of the week" ist "Jurassic Park - Die vergessene Welt" und es spielt natürlich die Szene, wo ein sehr ähnlicher Bus auch in eine Blockbuster-Filiale fährt. Jarvis (zu einem fliehenden Geoffrey): Stehenbleiben! Sofort stehenbleiben! BONK! "He!" In Geoffreys Eile schubst er einen Getränkeverkäufer zur Seite, und eine Dose Sonic Tonic, das Getränk, was einen superschnell macht, wenn es auf die Füße gekippt wird, explodiert auf seinen Stiefeln. Geoffrey: Verzeihung.... ...ung! WROOOMM! Jarvis: Verdammt, wie schnell ist der denn?! Hat er etwa Sonic Tonic getrunken?! Geoffrey: Verdammt, die Autos haben grün! Dann muss ich mir eben einen Weg verschaffen! Er schießt mit seiner Armbrust auf eine Ampel, und die etwa 75-Jährige Fahrerin eines Renault Twingo muss abrupt bremsen, was dazu führt, dass der hinter ihr fahrende Scania T 112 H ihr mit 60 hintendrauf knallt! Echidna-Polizist: Kommen Sie sofort zurück! Das ist Beschädigung eines öffentlichen Signalgerätes! Später, in einem Hochhaus im Stadtteil Jefferson Heights... Jarvis: "R!" (Er) will aufs Dach! Er steigt in den Aufzug, aus dem gerade eine Echidna-Familie mit Sohn kommt. Der Sohn hat hevorstehende Schneidezähne und ein "Gotta go fast!" T-Shirt an. Jarvis hebt kurz die Hand, dann steigt er in den Aufzug, um zeitgleich mit Geoffrey aus Dach zu fahren... Auf dem Dach... Jarvis: (Keuch!) Gib auf, Geoffrey! Entweder du übergibst dich mir oder du.... Geoffrey springt vom Dach! Jarvis: Neeein! Geoffrey: Du erwischt mich nieeemals, McPherson! Jarvis: Er ist wahnsinnig! Da geht's 115 Meter nach unten! Jedoch... BROFF! Geoffrey landet in einem uralten, mit Heu beladenem Albion-Laster. Und kurz darauf... Remington: Hier spricht das E.S.T! Du bist umzingelt, St. John! Lastwagenfahrer: Gut, dass Sie gekommen sind! Ich habe diesen Strolch in meinem Laster gefunden! Später... Jarvis: Geoffrey ist besiegt! Jetzt kommt das obligatorische.... ....nämlich die Szene, wo Jarvis mit Lien-Da rummacht! Die beiden verstehen sich noch nicht so gut, sind aber trotzdem verliebt. Doch am Fenster lauern bereits zwei finstere Gestalten: Dr. Finitevus: Lassen wir ihn mit meiner alten Verbündeten rummachen...für jetzt! Jason McPherson (Anti-Jarvis): Ja, lass uns das tun! (Vorzeitiges) ENDE. Oh! Fast hätten wir vergessen... Albion Hospital.... Jaker: Rutan! Schön dich zu sehen! Die... Rutan: ....Ärzte haben gesagt, übermorgen kannst du gehen! Ich weiß! Jaker: Genau! Bei Jarvis... Echidna-Nachrichtensprecherin: Mercia. König Acorn ist heute aus Snottingham abgereist, um in New Mobotropolis wieder seinen Thron zu übernehmen. Die Krone wurde ihm gestern von seinem guten Freund Jarvis McPherson überreicht. Inzwischen sind Acorns Eltern auch aus dem Urlaub zurückgekehrt. Bei dem Verschwörer handelt es sich um ein 27-Jähriges Stinktier namens Geoffrey St. John. Er diente zur Zeit, als Prinzessin Sally robotisiert war, als Diener des dunklen Zauberers Ixis Naugus. Mr St. John wird in zwei Wochen zum nun zweiten Mal vor Gericht gestellt. Im Januar 2012 stand er bereits wegen Hochverrats vor Gericht. (#StH 233)